


Rise from the dark

by 1serioustransformersfan1



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Hurt and comfort, M/M, Slash, Violence, non-con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-12 08:13:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2102169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1serioustransformersfan1/pseuds/1serioustransformersfan1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something bad happened to one of team Prime, will he be able to live on , or will be be consumed by the darkness . Warning Non-con , violence . Non-con Megatron/Bulkhead , Maybe Optimus/Bulkhead .</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rise from the dark

**Author's Note:**

  * For [none](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=none).



Must read : So i have always been interested in this pairing ( Bulkhead/Megatron ) and since i can't see it being anything then non-con , so here it is , i hope you like it . oh and i own nothing transformers related .

Warning : Very important this will be rape and violence , so if you don't like, turn back...still here, alright ,on with the story .  
...................................  
Megatron kept beating the body under him, his fist hitting his opponent, in the chest, in the face, everywhere he can reach, energon dripping from his knuckles as he raised his fist for another punch, panting heavily, the corners of his mouth lifting in sadistic pleasure . He paused to look at the broken and energon covered body binned under him . He had been wailing on the other for close to fifteen hours and the other mech was still conscious, well close to it considering the tears and wounds the covered the upper half of the other mech.

Megatron found that impressive ,as normally when he beat up a vheicon they offline in under five minutes, but Megatron knew the other was too strong to die easily . The warlord inspected his work closely, the Autobot was filled with dents and tears in the metal leaking energon that flowed from him to the ground below , his right wrist was clearly broken and his left shoulder looked out of place . The Autobot's face was also gravely injured, his face was covered in energon and full of dents, his optics half closed from pain but glaring at the warlord with disgust and helpless rage .

Megatron smirked at his victim , his servo that was not pinning the Autobot down lowered to prod and poke at some of the more painful looking wounds ,eliciting a groan of pain from the beaten mech .

" Well look at you , not as strong as you thought you were huh ?, but then again no one on this planet is stronger than the mighty decepticon leader " .

" Except for Optimus " grunted the wounded mech in defiance before screaming in pain as Megatron tore a piece of a armor off his side .

" Keep it up Autoscum and i will tear you apart piece by little piece " growled Megatron in the face of the other Mech .

" Go ahead , do your worth ".

" You could spare yourself more pain, just tell me where is the Autobot secret base ?" .

" And what then ? , you will let me live ? " said the Autobot sarcastically ,he knew he was dying here, in this cave inside some mountain that he can't remmeber the name of . He knew this was the end of him, he couldn't even lift any of his arms or protect himself from the punches that was raining on almost every part of his frame . If he was to offline, he wouldn't go out as a traitor or a weak mech .

Megatron laughed cruelly " i think we both know you wouldn't be leaving here alive " , then he leaned closer until his face was mere inches from the other and said " but i can make your last few moments alive such agony that you would wish to kill yourself just to escape " . He then sat back straight " it is your choice " .

The Autobot grew silent for a moment then turned his head to the side spiting energon on the ground, clearly indicating his choice . Megatron said darkly " fine by me, i haven't had this much fun in a while , but you will regret your decision soon Bulkhead " .

Bulkhead said nothing just continued to stare at the warlord with as much hate as he could . the thing he really regretted right now was going on that patrol this morning . He was doing fine at base ,hanging out with Miko and the other kids when Ratchet showed up saying that there was some strange readings somewhere in Europe and that he needed someone to look at it .

Arcee immediately pegged off it saying it was her off duty day . and Bumblebee claimed he was in charge of taking the kids home tonight and if he went on patrol , he wouldn't be able to do that , so Bulkhead volunteered to go . He made sure that Miko was not following him before he left . He took some scans of the area and Ratchet told him to scout the place ,see if he can find anything unusual . He was driving through some mountains when he heard the roar of engines and a blast sent him swerving into the side of a mountain. He transformed and turned to face his opponent only to receive a fist to his face and be greeted by darkness .

Bulkhead snapped back from is thoughts when the back of a hand met his cheek with a loud clang .Megatron grabbed his face roughly " no zoning out now , we have a lot ahead of us " smirked Megatron cruelly , making Bulkhead sneer in disgust and he said " Go frag yourself , you overgrown , disgusting pile of scraplets, i ain't gonna tell you anything " .  
Megatron face twisted and Bulkhead closed his optics preparing for the next blow , But it didn't come . Bulkhead felt megatron standing up and then he screamed . Megatron had brought his heavy foot on the Autobot's left leg, he brought it down again and again until Bulkhead felt his leg strut breaking in half . he tried not screaming but the pain was too much . Megatron rested the same foot on Bulkhead's right knee , but thankfully he didn't bust it...yet .

" What was that again, Autoscum ? " said Megatron casually , Maybe he should remove the whole leg with his sword, maybe then the Autobot will learn to show some respect , though Megatron . He was enjoying himself greatly despite not getting the answers he so originally wanted . That torture session left him hot and aroused. He was getting excited by every pained sound he pulled from his victim . Megatron looked at the others hips finding only scratches there , well he could make use of the Autobot while he is still online, might even loosen his glossa .

Megatron knelt down again, this time between Bulkhead's legs, he gripped his hips roughly saying " well if you aren't going to talk , i can find other uses for your pathetic aft " . He groped for the others code piece then he teared it showing a depressurized spike and a dry valve .  
Bulkhead's Optics widened in panic and he yelled " what the frag are you doing ? " .

"Exactly what it looks like, i am going to use you for all you are good for " . Megatron held the struggling hips down , then he freed his spike and it pressured instantly. bulkhead looked in horror at the large spike in front of him, there is no way all that will fit inside him. He watched as Megatron pumped his length a couple of times before thrusting suddenly inside Bulkhead .

There was a moment of shock before the pain registered .Bulkhead howled as Megatron thrust into his dry valve without stopping, his pace frantic and brutal .Megatron's spike slide back and forth ,using energon to ease it's movement inside the tight passage . The Warlord panted heavily as he forced himself on the other bot . He bent down to lick a trail of energy from Bulkhead's neck to under his left eye . Megatron grinned as Bulkhead cringed in disgust , He used one of his servos to pin The ex-wrecker's head to the ground and force a brutal kiss on him .

Bulkhead screwed his eyes shut as another thrust sent waves of shock through out his frame . He felt as if he was going to be split in half . He was weak and dizzy from all the energon he lost . Bulkhead felt a mouth on his and tried to close his lips but the others glossa pushed past his lips ,exploring him, devouring him . the mouth then shifted to devour his neck next, Biting and sucking any place it can reach .

Bulkhead stared at the rocky ceiling above them, wishing for a miracle or a quick death, anything to escape what was happening around him . His vision swam and as the world dissolved around him , he felt Megatron shudder above him, overloading deep in his abused valve as everything went dark .  
..............................  
So ,there it is, tell me what you think, i look forward to some reviews . Tell me if i should continue . so please read and review .


End file.
